All The Small Things
by pleasedontstoptherainxx
Summary: Title based on the Blink-182 song. :D   It's just a series of OneShots, since I'm always getting these little ideas. They'll more than likely all be Booth&Brennan, but I'll tell you if that changes.
1. Do You See Where We Are?

**Hello there. =] I have all these little random ideas for OneShots floating around in my active little mind, so I decided to make just one, whatever you call this (tired brains are terrible at thinking of words xD), to put most of them in. I figured it was better this way than making a million different stories and annoying people. **

**So here's the first one. It's the way I feel 'The Priest in the Churchyard' should have played out. =]**

"Do You See Where We Are?"

A OneShot by pleasedontstoptherainxx

**Description: "But seriously, did you two sleep together?" It was more of a joke, a rhetorical question, but what will Angela think when Booth gives her the last answer she expected. "Yes."**

All of this was growing quite complicated. It had been almost a week since Sully sailed off into the sunset without his girlfriend, and the love of Special Agent Seeley Booth's life, Doctor Temperance Brennan, world renowned anthropologist, and best selling author. And along with that, came the thoughts that Booth was trying so desperately to push from his mind. The thoughts of 'The Night'. To Brennan and Booth's co-workers, the date of 'The Night' referred to the day that Sully left. To them, it referred to the date of 'It'. When 'It' finally happened. 'It' shouldn't have happened, but it did. Just a few too many sips of scotch. A few too many playful pokes, slaps, and touches, and innocent words of flirtation. One shot turned into two. Booth's playful pokes at her arm turned into smooth caresses, while Brennan ran her hands down his rib cage, as opposed to elbowing him there. Words of flirtation turned into moans of encouragement. Clothing was shed, urges were satisfied, but most importantly, dams were broken. Lines were crossed that night that shouldn't have been.

"_Booth," Brennan's voice was hoarse, as her mind ran over the incidents of the night prior over and over in her mind, when she woke up in bed next to her partner the next morning "that..." she paused, glancing at Booth, who had a satisfied smile on his face, waiting for a 'that was amazing', or 'that was the best sex of my life', but was only disappointed when she spoke again, "that was a mistake."_

"_What the hell are you talking about, Bones?" Booth asked, feeling his anger with her burning in his chest, "a mistake? Mistakes don't feel like that."_

_Brennan ran a hand through her tangled hair, biting the inside of her lip, but keeping her eyes hollow. She would never admit it, but he was right. Mistakes didn't feel like that. In the back of her mind, she always knew this would happen eventually, but she hoped maybe, when it did, it wouldn't be what either of them was expecting, and they'd be able to move on with their lives as if nothing changed. But something had to change now. They couldn't just sleep together, have an amazing night together, and move on. _

"_I, enjoyed our intercourse," Brennan assured him, sitting up straight as she pulled the sheets to cover her up, "but, it wasn't supposed to happen."_

"_But it did," Booth said, "it happened. We can't just pretend it didn't."_

"_Yes, we can," her tone was harsh, as she stood up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her as she slid her undergarments back on before gliding back out to the living room, making her way swiftly to the couch to gather her clothes. _

_When she was standing in front of the couch, she saw that their path was clearly marked by articles of clothing strewn across the apartment. His suit jacket was tossed in a heap on one of the couch cushions, her blouse on the floor in front of it. Both of their pairs of shoes were tossed carelessly against the wall near the door. The trail ended at his bedroom door, with his pants and her skirt. Brennan could remember the sound of Booth's husky voice in her ear._

"_Should we stop?" He had asked her. _

_What kind of question was that? Their attraction to one another was obvious. She knew that once that line was blurred, even just the slightest bit, there was no turning back. How could he even think that after he had her pinned to the wall, his fingers yanking impatiently at the zipper of her skirt, that she was going to change her mind? _

"_What we should do is stop talking and open that bedroom door," she'd responded, "then when we get in there, we're not going to 'stop' until I feel every inch of your body."_

_Booth had growled against her skin, where his lips were pressed to her neck, before taking the doorknob and shoving the door open in one swift gesture, pushing her through the doorway before slamming the door behind them, causing the wall to rattle a bit. _

Now, it was a week later, and, as Brennan had predicted, things were awkward between the partners. They fought constantly, didn't want to go anywhere together, and took out their dysfunctional relationship on all of their co-workers, causing not only their partnership, but their relationships with everyone around them, to start to fall apart. When Booth had to go to the church to ask if anyone could identify the murder victim found in the churchyard, he and Brennan decided it would be best for him to take Angela, so they could spend some time away from each other. Maybe distance was what they needed.

Of course, only a few minutes into the sermon, Booth remembered why he and Brennan didn't take Angela places with them. She was a 'wild child', a girl who said what was on her mind and didn't care where they were, or who heard it. As much as he begged her to just let him pray in silence, she was relentless. Booth tried his best to just give her short answers, until one of her questions really set him over the edge.

"Did you two sleep together?" Angela's glossed lips turned up into a wicked smile, resembling the 'cat that ate the canary'.

Booth's mouth was slightly agape when he heard her question, keeping his head facing forward as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, speaking to her in a sharp tone.

"Do you see where we are?" He asked in a whisper, his tone sharp, "you don't talk like that in church!" Angela opened her mouth to speak, before Booth cut her off, "Sh," he cut her off sharply, "What does that lab do to you people?"

"It's just," she paused, catching the dirty look he flashed her when she started to speak again. She sighed in frustration, since he wasn't listening to her point, "this seems like more of a couple's thing. And now that Sully is gone..."

"It's not, it's a work thing," Booth cut her off again, not letting her speak to him for the rest of the sermon, since he knew it wouldn't end well.

When they stepped outside, Angela's sketchbook and new picture tucked beneath her arm, Booth stayed silent, walking swiftly to the car. Angela picked up her pace to keep up with his long strides, nearly dropping her pencil as she practically jogged along side him.

"Hey," she snapped, stopping her fast walking to set her hand on her hip in an annoyed stance, "listen, Booth, obviously I hit a nerve in there, by bringing up the 'dirty deed' in the middle of a church sermon, but you don't have to be mad about it. It was just a question."

Booth pressed the unlock button on his keys, hearing the SUV make a small beeping sound when the doors unlocked.

"I know," he said, as Angela jogged the short distance to the SUV and got into the passenger's side, placing her sketchbook in her lap as she buckled her seatbelt, "but you just, don't bring up sex in church. No matter how religious you are, that's just common knowledge. Church is one of those places where the sex topic is off limits."

"Sorry," Angela muttered, knowing that there was a lot more to this than just the fact that she was talking about sex in church.

Booth got in the SUV after her, bucking up as well before he put his key in the ignition and pulled out of his parking space, starting down the highway. The first few minutes were silent, as Angela tapped her fingers against the sketchbook.

"So," she finally broke the silence, "but seriously, did you guys sleep together?"

Booth knew there was no way in hell he could keep this from Angela much longer, since she practically had ESP for knowing when someone slept with someone different than the norm. Without making a big deal of it, Booth simply put his sunglasses on, not taking his eyes of the road when he responded to her question.

"Yes," he mumbled, barely audible.

Angela's brown eyes grew wide, wondering if she heard wrong, or if he really did just say that he and Brennan slept together. She was only half kidding when she asked, but he seemed so serious.

"What?" Angela asked, feeling her hands tremor with excitement.

"Yes," he repeated, "Bones and I slept together."

Angela blinked in shock. Why was he being so calm about this?

"You're just going to casually tell me you slept with Brennan like it's nothing?" Angela asked, a look of pure shock on her face, "you might as well have been telling me what you had for dinner last night," she held up her hand when he went to speak, "and that wasn't me asking."

"Angela, she was the one who said she wanted to pretend it didn't happen, not me," he informed her, "but when it comes down to it, she might have had the right idea. What happened between us was an accident. It wasn't supposed to happen. We had a little too much to drink, Bones was emotional because of Sully, and things just went too far."

"Blaming it on the alcohol I see," Angela snorted, "please, Booth. Don't even pretend that you didn't want to jump your Bones' bones without any liquor in your system."

"You know that I have, some sort of feelings for Bones," he said, not able to bring himself to say the 'L' word, "but she told me that we shouldn't have slept together. Left me in my bed like I was just another Saturday night to her."

"You weren't," Angela promised.

"You know," Booth continued, completely ignoring her words, "Bones and I have been partners for almost three years. We've shared things with each other that we don't tell many other people. I've cried in front of her. I helped her find her father, let her cry on my shoulder when she had to bury her mother, and this is how she shows her gratitude? By sleeping with me, then saying 'Oh, sorry, Booth, gotta go. Thanks for the fun, but that meant absolutely nothing to me.' I should have known I was just another notch in her bedpost."

"You weren't."

"Did I even mean as much to her as Sully? Or Michael? Or Dick431? Or was I just another one night stand? A romp in the sack? A roll in the hay? I was just a way for her to drown her pain over Sully leaving."

"Booth!" She snapped, grabbing his attention away from his rant, "you weren't."

"You don't know that," he muttered.

"Yes I do," Angela said, "Brennan is my best friend. I know how she feels about you. Granted, I had no idea you two had a secret rendevous, but she's told me the way she feels about you before."

Booth suddenly became interested as he glanced at her.

"What did she say?" He asked, casually.

"Nah uh," Angela laughed, narrowing her eyes at him, "nice try, FBI, but, like I said, Brennan is my best friend, and she told me something in confidence. It's not my place to tell you."

"Well, Angela, you can't just say 'I know how she feels about you' and then not tell me," Booth informed her, rolling his eyes in aggravation at the artist, "just tell me."

"I think you know," Angela accused, "but if you honestly don't, then you can ask her."

"Good, I will," Booth concluded.

At first, he was planning on just dropping Angela back off at the Jeffersonian, and going back to the Hoover building himself, but after her challenge, he had to take it up. Seeley Booth never backed down from a challenge.

Only moments after arriving back at the lab, seeing that she wasn't on the forensic's platform, Booth headed straight for Brennan's little office. Without knocking, he pulled the door open to see the anthropologist looking absorbed in her laptop, her fingers moving swiftly over the keys as she typed something up.

"Bones," Booth made his presence known, shutting the door behind him and flicking the lock closed before pulling down her blinds, "we need to talk."

"Why are you locking the door and closing the blinds?" Brennan asked skeptically, shutting her laptop as she stood from her chair and circled her desk to stand in front of it, "and you know you're supposed to knock before you walk into someone's office?"

Ignoring her last comment, Booth spoke again, taking a step closer to her.

"You love me," he told, rather than asked, her.

Brennan's eyes grew wide with surprise when the words left his mouth.

"W-What?" She stammered, taken back by his statement.

"You love me," he repeated, taking a long pause before continuing, "and that's why you're so freaked out about what happened on the day Sully left. Because you love me, and you can't deal with that. You can't handle the fact that you're in love with your partner."

"You're insane," she scoffed, wanting to move, but feeling as if her legs wouldn't cooperate with her mind at the moment, "obviously seeing a psychiatrist isn't helping much."

Booth laughed darkly, taking another step closer to her as she simultaneously stepped back to make sure he didn't get any closer, the desk behind her seizing her movements. He leaned forward, pressing his hands to the desk to pin her between it and his body.

"Then tell me I'm wrong," he challenged, in a husky voice, "tell me, Temperance."

Brennan shuddered when he used her full name, feeling pathetic when her body trembled like a puppy. Booth was the only man that could do that to her. He was the only one that could make the strong, confident, stubborn woman feel so helpless. She could practically taste his unique scent, mixed with the mint chewing gum he had in his mouth, and it drove her crazy.

"I don't love you," she swallowed back her nervousness, subconsciously leaning closer to him, so their foreheads were nearly touching, "but admittedly," she let out a small, barely audible, gasp when she felt a large hand cup her waist, "I have, feelings for you."

"What kind of feelings?" He asked, knowing good and well what she meant, but needed to hear her say it, his breath caressing her lips when he spoke.

Brennan subconsciously reached up to touch the line of his jaw, her breathing hitching when she felt his breath against her skin.

"I'm attracted to you," she admitted, her fingers slowly tracing over his stubbly mandible, "and I think you would make an exceptionally good partner for someone who desires the same things that you do."

"Which would be what?" Booth asked, gripping the side of her waist tighter when he spoke, causing a spark to run through her body, "What do I want?"

"Commitment," she said, her voice crackling with desire as she used every ounce of her self control not to close the small space between their lips, "marriage. Children. Grandchildren."

"What if I said I was willing to give up those things?" Booth asked, arching an eyebrow questioningly as his fingers caressed her side.

"You wouldn't," she responded simply, biting the inside of her lip.

Booth let out a long breath, frustrated with her at the moment. If she wouldn't just admit her feelings for him, or if she wouldn't accept the fact that he loved her, and was willing to give up what he wanted to be with her, then it wasn't worth it. If she didn't want him, he had to move on. He couldn't wait for her forever.

"Forget it," he muttered, going to push off the desk with his hands, stand back upright, and leave the lab, as if this conversation never took place.

When he leaned slightly away from her, Brennan began to panic, knowing that if she didn't do something quickly, their 'moment' would pass. Before he could even get his hands off the desk, she took his necktie in her right hand, tugging slightly to close the small gap between their lips, feeling the muscles in her stomach tighten when their lips finally connected, in an explosion of relief, passion, and feelings that were unspoken. The kiss started out slow, but quickly heated up. Brennan parted her lips when his tongue poked relentlessly at them, begging for entry, shocking her mouth with the taste of mint when she granted him access. She moved her hands to grip gently onto his hair, their tongues mingling in a moment of lust and passion, as his other hand moved to her other hip, gripping onto both them now, as he pulled her body tight against his. Brennan stumbled backwards when he took a step forwards, his body nudging her into the desk as he pressed her against it, allowing her to move her hands from his hair and steady herself on the cold edge of her work desk. Never once, did she think she'd be there, making out with Seeley Booth against her desk. Only when he lifted her by the waist, setting her in a seated position on the top of the desk, did she start to lose her bearings, placing her hand on his lower back to push him towards her, allowing him to stand between her legs.

"I want you," she purred against his lips, her hands still urging him closer to her, even though he was about as close as he was going to get.

Her body flooded with disappointment when Booth disconnected their lips, shaking his head at her request.

"Not here," he said, simply, moving his hands up to her face to caress apologetically over her cheeks, tracing gently over her features, "not now."

"Why not?" Brennan asked, aware that she was sounding desperate, but not caring at the moment.

"Because, Bones," Booth started, looking seriously into her eyes when he spoke, "I want to wait and do this the right way. Not just have a quick romp on your desk."

"You say 'romp' like it's a bad thing," Brennan said, confusion apparent on her face.

"It's not bad, for some people," he shrugged, "but for us, I think we learned that a casual romp doesn't work between you and I. We have too much history together. We've been through too much. Our relationship can't just be physical, Temperance, even if you want it to be. There's always going to be something more there."

"I know," Brennan admitted, ruffling the back of her hair awkwardly, looking away from the man who was standing between her long legs, "but, I'm not sure I know the appropriate way to act on those feelings. Usually, if I have sexual tension with somebody, we just have sex and it's solved, but with you, having sex made it worse."

"Because it's not just sex with us, Bones, I knew that from the beginning," he whispered, his thumbs tracing over her cheek bones, "just having a quick hit and quit didn't wasn't enough. Because what you're feeling isn't physical attraction. It's the start of love."

"Love is the-"

"Don't start," Booth warned, holding his hand up to cut off the 'squinty' definition of love that he knew was about to come out of her mouth, "just trust me on this one."

Brennan looked back up at him, their eyes connecting in such intensity, that it took her a minute to remember what she was about to say.

"Maybe we can try this your way," she gave in, seeing a smile stretch across his face, "but you're going to have to teach me what to do."

"I think I'll be able to do that," Booth smiled, taking a step away from her, and holding out his hand to help her off the desk.

Brennan took his hand and slid off the desk, stepping close to him again as his arms circled her waist, embracing her in a loose hug, allowing her to escape if she wanted to. Not taking the invitation to get out of the hug, Brennan rested her cheek against his chest and pulled herself close, peeking up at him through her eyelashes.

"So now what?" She asked, curiously.

Booth chuckled at how eager she was to get the ball rolling on this experiment.

"Now, you go back to work and I go back to work," he chuckled lightly, "then, tonight, we go on our first date."


	2. From Booth to Brennan

**Thank you for the reviews and alerts. =] I'm glad you guys like the first one.  
This one's a little different. It starts out as letters between Brennan and Booth, set after the Season Five finale when they are in Afghanistan and Maluku, and ends with their reunion. The title is ripped off the movie 'From Justin to Kelly'. Am I the only one who remembers that movie? xD**

**Oh, and real quick, I forgot to post it last chapter, but (obviously) I don't own Bones nor do I own anything associated with it or FOX. If I did own Bones, they'd have been married with children by season three. xD**

"From Booth to Brennan"

A OneShot by pleasedontstoptherainxx

**Description: The partners are used to writing letters to one another throughout their year apart, but when Booth writes her a letter of confession, she can only respond with two sentences.**

Dear Booth,

Maluku is incredible. It's everything I was expecting and more. I was going to inform you about some of our findings, and how incredibly vital they are to evolution, but I decided against it for two reasons. One, because you believe people were created from a rib, and two, because you probably don't care all that much. But anyway, I'm not writing to insult your religion, or talk about remains, I wrote to ask about you. How are you doing in Afghanistan? I know it's not going to be enjoyable, but what you're doing is important. You're helping our country maintain it's freedom and safety, and that's admirable, Booth. Well, Miss Wick is calling me, so I should probably stop this letter here. Hopefully she found something good.

Sincerely,  
Bones

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dear Bones,

Wow, was I glad to hear from you! I was starting to think you forgot about me, because God only knows what kind of freaky squint types you met in My-tu-pu. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself (as much as anyone can in the middle of nowhere anyway), and I'm glad you're able to do what you really, sincerely, love, which is squint at bones. I can already picture the face you're making right now You'll roll your eyes, and get that look. The one you always get when I say things like that. I don't really know how to explain it, but you'll know exactly what I mean. Afghanistan is not a picnic, but it's satisfying to serve our country. I guess I always have been a soldier at heart. So, you were right about me not caring about rotting dead guys from Indonesia, but what's up with the shot at Adam and Eve? Have you even ever read the bible, Bones? But I'm willing to let it go, because we're a trillion miles away from each other right now. Hard to hold a grudge over oceans, aye? But that doesn't give you permission to just make fun of God and Jesus for the rest of the year. I've got my metaphoric eye on you, Bones. But, all kidding aside, it was good to hear from you. Write back!

Your Favorite G-Man,  
Booth

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Booth,

How could you think I forgot about you? You've been my partner and best friend for seven years. As much as you believe I love to look at dead bodies, being in **Maluku **with some ancient homo sapiens isn't going to cause me to forget you. You're important to me, Booth, no matter what. And by the way, I know you say Maluku wrong on purpose, because you know it irritates me. You do a lot of things purposely to irritate me, including calling me Bones. Although, admittedly, the nickname has grown on me. So go ahead and smile that indulgent, cocky, smile, because I know that's what you're doing right now.

The lonely anthropologist,  
Bones  
P.S.: I miss you.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Bones,

I was only kind of half kidding about the forgetting about me thing, so simmer down, alright? But I'm glad to know that some homo whatchamacallits didn't change the way you feel about me. Okay, that came out wrong, I didn't mean that in a romantic way or anything, just, the way you feel about me, as in, us being friends. So, um, yeah. This is awkward. It would be twenty times worse if we were actually face to face. Come to think of it, I can just go back and scribble that whole part out, but that would make me look pretty sketchy, wouldn't it? No secrets, Bones. In real life, that would have came out of my mouth, and there would be no way to go back in change it, so it shouldn't be any different on paper. Ah, gotta go, time to go stand out in the desert for hours. Fun, right?

You're sweaty friend,  
Booth.  
P.S.: I miss you too.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Booth,

Even though it's hard to pick up feelings from writing, you seemed as if you were embarrassed while writing the last letter, and you shouldn't be. You're the one who said no secrets, so can I tell_ you_ a secret? You know how at the bottom of my last letter, I wrote that I missed you? I contemplated taking it out, since I wasn't sure if it would make me seem clingy or desperate. But when I took time to think about it, I realized that telling somebody you miss them is not romantic, nor is it clingy. And I really do miss you. Can I tell you another secret? I think about you a lot here. Sometimes I find myself starting to cry. I'm not entirely sure why. Maybe it's because I'm not used to not seeing or hearing from you everyday. And since we're on a whole telling secrets rant, here's my last one. When I get your letters, when they give us our mail, and I see 'Seeley J. Booth' on the envelope of mine, I get a strange, twisting feeling in the bottom of my abdomen. Angela tells me that it's 'butterflies in my stomach', but she must be mistaken. Not only are there not many butterflies here, but there is no possible way they could have gotten into my abdomen, even if there were. Anyway, Daisy is calling again. She's starting to drive me just slightly insane. How did Sweets deal with her for long periods of time?

Missing you,  
Bones

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Dearest, dearest, Bones,

Bones, Bones, Bones. I really missed you're little squinty rants. Butterflies in your stomach is not a literal term. It just means that you're excited, or nervous, or just, giddy. And I know what you're thinking, you don't get giddy. Well deny it all you want, but you do. You're probably smiling giddily right now as you're reading this. Know why? Because you love me. Remember outside the Hoover building, when I told you I wanted to give us a chance, but you said you wanted to protect me from you? That's wrong. You want to protect _yourself _from you, because you can't find it in yourself to let someone in. Once they get too close, you just shut them out, and that's exactly what you did with me. I know by now, you probably ripped this paper up, and threw it angrily in the trash, but if you're still reading this, I want you to hear this. I still want to give us a chance. More than you know. All I want to do is try. I'm not asking you to marry me here, Bones, I'm just asking you to let me in. For once, just let me in. I know why you shut people out, and I understand why you do, but I'm not like the other men in your life. I'm not going to abandon you. Look at it this way, I stayed your partner when you flat out rejected me. If I can stay with you after that, I'll be able to stay with you through pretty much anything. Give me a chance, Bones, it's all I'm asking. Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved, because I'll give you everything I have. And please, don't let this scare you away.

Love always,  
Booth

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Booth,

I love you. I want to give us a chance.

Love, forever and always,  
Bones

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

It was several months later, and Seeley Booth was waiting patiently at the coffee cart for Temperance Brennan, the woman who promised she would meet him there after their year apart. Brennan was making her way to the reflecting pool, bag in hand, and paper shoved into her pocket, looking around frantically for her partner, who she missed, and loved, so dearly. When she finally spotted her partner, still dressed in his army uniform, she felt her legs begin to tremble, and her duffle bag slipped from her hand, hitting the floor with a thump that caught Booth's attention. He turned around when he heard the noise behind him, a smile lighting up his face as he stood up, not even having time to blink before she practically sprinted to him and flung herself into his arms, the force of her body slamming against his causing him to grunt slightly and chuckle, burying his face in her hair.

"Bones," he whispered, inhaling her uniquely Brennan scent, unable to form any other type of sentence in his head, "Temperance."

Brennan had her head buried in the crook of his neck, shaking her head when he used her first name, in an attempt to satisfy her.

"Bones," she told him, mumbling into the fabric of his shirt as she held him close, "Not Temperance. Call me Bones. Please."

"Bones," he smiled against the top of her head, his arms wound tight around her waist, making no indication that he was planning on letting go anytime soon.

Brennan sighed against his skin, causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up as he tightened his grip around her, seeing that she didn't want to be let go of.

"I love you," Booth told her, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

"I love you too," she vowed, lifting her head slightly to peek up into those chocolate brown eyes that she knew so well, "and I think I'm ready to be a gambler."

"I'm the gambler, Bones," he told her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, "you're just my partner who counts cards for me. Like in '21'."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said.

Booth just laughed and pressed another kiss to her temple.

"It doesn't matter," he promised, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as he looked down at her adoringly, "as long as you're here."

"I'm here," Brennan promised, "and I'm not going anywhere."


	3. Still Alright

**Just a little idea I got when I was watching "The Mummy In The Maze". It's basically my alternate ending, although, the beginning is all what actually happened, and uses the same dialogue from the episode. This is how I would have written it, if I owned Bones, which I do not. (see my little disclaimer in there? xD) The title is the name of the song played at the end of the episode. It's 'Still Alright' by Adam Merrin. I fell in love with it after I heard it on the show. **

**Thank you to anyone who's reviewed/alerted. =]**

"Still Alright"

A OneShot by pleasedontstoptherainxx

Wonder Woman, more commonly known as Temperance Brennan, on a daily basis, stepped through the doors of the Jeffersonian with her partner, 'squint for the day', Seeley Booth, when they opened up automatically.

"We can still go," Brennan suggested, referring to the Halloween party, which they had missed, due to the fact that they were off saving a teenage girl from an insane EMT.

Booth was surprised that she was even still thinking about the party, after all of the events that took place that evening. When they got into the lab, dirty and tattered, Booth having the look complete with a flesh wound, courtesy of Brennan's 'big gun', the last thing he wanted to do was go to the Halloween party.

"Ah, we look like hell," he fabricated an excuse quickly.

"It's a Halloween party," Brennan reminded him, glancing down at her outfit, which had hardly been appropriate for a near-death experience, "We could be Wonder Woman and," she paused, drawing a blank, "um, what's Superman's secret identity again?"

Booth's face lit up, like a child on Christmas, as he pulled his nerd glasses, complete with the tape in the middle, out of his pocket, and put them back on his face.

"Clark Kent," he smiled, proudly.

"Yes," Brennan nodded, _God, only Booth would be able to still look arousing in those glasses_, "we could be Wonder Woman and Clark Kent after a really, really, bad date."

Brennan laughed lightly, and Booth joined in, amused by her little idea.

"Yeah, bad date, because you shot me," he reminded her, sitting down on the steps of the forensic platform, Brennan immediately following his lead, sitting down as well.

"It was only a flesh wound," she defended, "and you dropped me on my head!"

"After you shot me!" Booth chuckled lightly, not even able to be mad at her for the mistake, "I think I've got you on this one," Brennan's lips curved up into a smile, unable to deny that, "Okay, Wonder Woman?" His voice was playful.

Brennan just laughed lightly and shook her head, only waiting a for a few seconds of silence before she said the words she'd been itching to say for the past hour.

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone," her voice was soft, "I know you hate that."

"Yeah, he had it coming," Booth sounded more like he was trying to assure himself of that, rather than Brennan.

Brennan, knowing he was feeling guilty, despite what he told her, kept her tone soft.

"You hate it," she paused, glancing over at him, "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"We saved a girl," he reminded her, a small smile tugging at the edges of his mouth, "that's a pretty good date."

"Except, not really a date," Brennan was the one to remind him that time.

"I know," Booth assured her.

"It was work, not a date," she repeated.

"Really, really, hard work," he agreed.

"And we're not really Wonder Woman and Clark Kent," she added, "we're Brennan and Booth."

"Look, you're the one that brought up the date analogy," Booth smiled at her, seeing that she was starting to feel just the slightest bit uncomfortable with all the date talk.

Brennan smiled at her partner when he smiled a Booth-y grin, the kind where she could tell how genuine it was. Even after all the day's events, even after he had to kill someone, and save a teenager who was being tortured, Brennan could still bring a smile to his face.

"You hungry?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Booth replied.

"Me too," Brennan agreed, standing up with her partner to go head out and get something to eat.

She stayed a couple paces behind him, watching his back as she went to follow him out the door. For reasons she was unaware of, a feeling of serenity came over her. She was content, even after her near death experience with the killer clown slash EMT. Happily, and in her costume character, she playfully spun in a Wonder Woman spin, her mind finally allowing her body to just let loose, and do something completely out of character for her. When she was dressed like Wonder Woman, she didn't feel like she had to be Temperance Brennan, anthropologist and best selling author. She could be whoever she wanted to be.

But Brennan quickly regretted her bold choice when she felt a solid surface bring her spinning to a halt, causing her to stop and let a small 'oomph' escape her mouth, the wind feeling knocked out of her chest. She looked up, only to see that the warm, solid, surface had been the body of her partner, who was still in his flannel shirt and glasses as well. Her jaw tightened when she looked up at him, suddenly feeling exposed in the Halloween costume, which barely managed to cover her up. She could tell that Booth was feeling something there too, by the way he stared down at her, like she was some sort of goddess.

"What the hell are you doing?" He chuckled softly, attempting to break the awkward silence between them, after Brennan had spun into him.

"Nothing," Brennan said, defensively.

Seeing that she was slightly embarrassed, Booth let it slide, just turning back towards the door. Brennan laughed softly, feeling silly for being embarrassed by her playfulness. She, jokingly, held her arms up, acting as if she were stopping bullets with her 'indestructible' bracelets, grateful that Booth didn't turn around when she did.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Wong Fu's was nearly empty that night, and Brennan assumed that was because everybody was probably doing something for Halloween. As much as she had wanted to go to the party before, she thought maybe this would be better, just spending some quality, quiet, time with Booth after a long day of work. He looked exhausted too, and she knew he wasn't feeling up for a party. They'd have their own party, at Wong Fu's, with food and pie.

"Hey, look at you two," Sid's voice sounded amused, as he plopped their usual orders in front of them, "nice costumes. Just, wandering around like that?"

"We were supposed to go to a Halloween party," Brennan explained, picking up a piece of her food with her chop sticks, "but we kind of got, distracted."

"Looks like it," Sid commented, when he took notice to how beat up they looked, "you look like you just came back from war."

"Something like that," Booth laughed lightly, despite the seriousness of the situation, "if war means going to save someone from a psychotic EMT slash pediatrician who kills girls by scaring them to death and then turns them into mummies, then yes. War."

"Oh," Sid's playful tone was a little more serious when he heard the story, "did you save the person at least?"

"Booth saved her," Brennan said, flashing a small smile at her partner, before looking back at Sid, "Booth had one bullet in his gun, and he shot the bastard. Just one shot. He has impeccable accuracy when it comes to handling guns."

"Unlike somebody who managed to shoot me in the leg while breaking a lock, which I specifically told them _not_ to shoot," Booth added in.

"It's not like I was aiming for you," Brennan said, defensively, "I really wanted to shoot the lock, and you never let me before."

"For a good reason," Booth laughed bitterly, "you shot me!"

"You couldn't have possibly known that I was going to shoot you before you decided not to let me shoot the lock," Brennan told him, simply.

"I knew _something_ bad was bound to happen. You and guns, you don't get along."

Brennan went to fire a response back at him, until she heard Sid laughing lightly, and turned to look at him instead.

"Do you two ever stop?" He laughed.

Brennan smiled sheepishly, looking over to her partner, to see that he was smiling too. The truth was, they never did stop. But that was okay with them, because that was what made their relationship so much more entertaining. Shaking his head, Sid walked away from the pair, letting them eat in silence.

Booth finished his pie in almost record time, downing his cup of coffee in only a few sips. Brennan, however, was only poking at her food with her chop sticks, occasionally putting a bite in her mouth.

"I thought you were hungry?" Booth asked.

"I was," Brennan shrugged, "now I'm not."

"Too tired to be out to dinner?" He asked.

Brennan gave him a small laugh, nodding shamelessly.

"We had a long night," she reminded him, "we've had a long few days."

Booth nodded in agreement, looking down at his empty coffee cup.

"Ready to go home?" He asked, "I'll drive you."

Brennan nodded, and thanked him, before asking Sid for a box for her food. After her leftover food was boxed up, she stood from the stool in front of the counter, and walked out of the doors of Wong Fu's with her partner. As they walked the short distance to Booth's SUV, Brennan couldn't help but think about everything that happened that night. How scared poor Megan was, surrounded by snakes, dirty and cold in the little room underneath the train tracks. They had reached the car, but Brennan failed to notice, her mind completely swallowed in the flashbacks.

"Bones?" Booth asked, seeing the far away look on her face, "Bones? You in there?"

"Yeah," Brennan said, warily, shivering as the wind blew against the bare skin that was revealed by her Wonder Woman costume.

"Alright," Booth chuckled, opening the passenger side door for her, "come on, Bones, it's getting cold."

Brennan was lost in her own thoughts again, as Booth looked at her questioningly.

"Bones," He tried, "get in before you freeze to death."

"Booth?" Brennan asked, finally looking at her partner.

"What?" Booth asked back, seeing the tears that were verging on spilling out of her eyes.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure. Go for it."

"Sometimes, when we work on these cases," Brennan paused, sucking in a deep breath before she continued, "cases where young girls are being abducted, tortured, and brutally murdered, sometimes, I," she paused again, "I feel, unpleasantly."

"That's normal," Booth promised, taking off his nerd glasses when he saw that she was being completely serious, "those are tough."

Brennan shook her head, immediately dabbing away a single tear that escaped her eye.

"Is it normal that sometimes, I can't sleep?" Brennan asked, her voice crackling at the end, due to the tears she was forcing back, "Is it normal that I have nightmares, and that my heart aches for these girls, as if I knew them personally?"

"Yes," he promised, lowering his voice, and taking a step closer to her, "yes."

By this time, Brennan had a few tears slowly sliding down her face.

"I think about when my foster parents put me in the trunk of that car," she admitted, "I think about when the Gravedigger had Hodgins and I buried alive. I think about when that other agent from the FBI tried to kill me, when you got blown up."

"It's okay," Booth's voice was soothing, as he reached down to touch her cheek comfortingly, "it's okay, Bones."

"I don't want to go like that," she whispered, "I don't want to be buried alive, or shot. I don't want to be erased, Booth."

"No one's going to hurt you," he said, softly, "I promise."

Brennan placed her hand over his, from where it was resting on her cheek, her fingers cold against the back of his hand. She looked into those eyes that she knew so well, the ones she could see when she closed her eyes. The face she had memorized stared back at her, and, feeling as if she got lost in a cloud of desperation, Brennan did, what she believed to be, unthinkable and unacceptable. She leaned forward on her Wonder Woman boots, onto her toes, and kissed him.

The kiss started out hesitant on both ends, lips staying clamped tightly shut, as they both just embraced the feeling of the others lips against theirs. Booth was the first to take it further, parting his lips slightly against her mouth to invite her tongue inside. Taking his invitation, Brennan melted into him, parting her lips as well, letting her tongue wander effortlessly into her partner's mouth. He tasted just how she'd always imagined. Uniquely Booth, even though it was mixed with the taste of the pie and coffee he'd consumed only a few minutes earlier. Booth was only aware that her arms had wrapped around his neck when he felt the hard metal bracelets that were around her wrists press into the back of his head. He placed his hands carefully on her waist, afraid to take it too far and scare her off, but she welcomed his touch, taking a step in to close the small gap between their bodies as their lips moved together like a well oiled machine.

Booth took a careful step back, so his back was pressed against the SUV, and pulled Brennan gently along with him, keeping her body close to his, never detaching their lips as he did so. Their little make out session against the car door continued, until they both needed to breathe, and Brennan was the first one to detach her lips, both of them panting slightly when she did.

"Booth," Brennan breathed, pressing her forehead to his, listening to his short, panting, breaths, her breathing completely in sync with his.

"I'm, sorry," Booth whispered, but made no effort to pull away from her embrace.

"I kissed you," Brennan laughed softly, "you have no reason to apologize. And besides, I found that, enjoyable."

Booth chuckled breathlessly as well, his eyes closing as his breath caressed her lips.

"Me too," he agreed, bringing a smile to Brennan's face as well.

Brennan ran her hands gently over the front of his flannel 'squint' shirt, stopping where it was tucked into the top of his pants.

"Superman," she whispered, playfully, her hands tracing over every curve of his clothed torso.

"Clark Kent to you, Wonder Woman," he joked, taking her hands off his shirt to lace them gently with his, the metal of her bracelets cold against his wrists.

Brennan opened her eyes to look back into his, which were now open again as well, feeling a spark tingle through her body when their eyes connected for the first time since the intimate kiss. What they'd just experienced was real. It wasn't just an upset, heat of the moment, kiss, it was legit. They could both feel it.

"Can I make a request?" Brennan asked, softly, clutching tight onto his hands.

"Of course," Booth encouraged her.

Brennan took a nervous breath, her eyes traveling to the pavement, not wanting to make eye contact at the moment, since her stomach was knotting up in a combination of nervousness and embarrassment.

"I want you to help me sleep tonight," she whispered, her cheeks growing hot.

Booth chuckled lightly, unlacing one of their hands to place a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him once more.

"How would you like me to do that?" He asked.

Brennan swallowed the nervous lump in her throat down, as she looked into his eyes.

"Teach me how to make love," she requested, "make love to me, and let me fall asleep in your arms. Be my Superman, Booth. I want to wake up next to you tomorrow."

Without words, Booth leaned in and captured her lips again, the kiss soft and angelic, neither pushing to deepen it, or turn it into anything more than it was. After only a few seconds, Booth pulled away and leaned up from the car, keeping her hand locked in his.

"Wonder Woman," he started, his voice soft and soothing, "I'll be your Superman tonight, tomorrow, and the next day. I'll stay with you as long as you want, and I promise, when you wake up tomorrow, you won't be alone."

And with that, 'Wonder Woman' and 'Clark Kent' got into the SUV, going home. It wasn't the place Booth slept, but it was his favorite place. With Brennan. Home was when he was with Brennan, his Wonder Woman.


	4. Wishful Thinking

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed or alerted, or added to their favorites. =] I really appreciate it. **

**This one, I've been working on and off on for a few days, so tell me if you like it. It's the way I feel 'Critic in the Cabernet' should have played out. =]**

**Feel free to point out any mistakes, because I didn't have time to edit thoroughly.**

"Wishful Thinking"

A OneShot by pleasedontstoptherainxx

Description: Brennan wants to have Booth's baby, but when the artificial insemination fails to work for a third time, she suggests that they try it a different way. The natural way.

"Booth?" Brennan kept her voice flat, her cell phone pressed against her ear with her left hand as she held the stick in the right.

"What's up, Bones?" Booth asked, picking up a slinky that was on his work desk, starting to play absent mindedly with the toy as he listened to Brennan on the other end of the line, "you don't sound good."

Brennan kept her eyes focused on the stick in her right hand. Maybe if she stared enough, that little blue negative sign would turn into a little pink plus sign. But she knew that was scientifically impossible. Booth would call that 'wishful thinking'.

"Can you come to the Jeffersonian and meet me in my office?" She asked.

"Sure thing," Booth was already standing, putting his suit jacket back over his shoulders, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

When Booth said a few minutes, he meant a few minutes. Especially when it came to Bones. Brennan felt like she barely had any time to think about what was going on before she heard her office door open and close hastily, the lock clicking shortly after it closed. Booth examined the expression Brennan wore, one that was a combination of disappointed, upset, and frustrated. It looked as if she was just giving up.

"Bones," Booth grabbed her attention, stepping in front of her desk, pressing his hand on the front so he could lean forward, resting his weight on his arms, "what's up?"

Booth took one hand off the desk and stood back upright when Brennan simply handed him the stick with a blank expression. When he saw negative sign staring back at him, he felt his heart ache for the woman sitting in the chair behind the desk, who had a solemn look on her face. He knew how much she wanted this baby, and it had been the third time she tried to get the insemination. Brennan couldn't understand why it wasn't working. This was the reason she made Booth get his 'stuff' checked before she decided to make him her donor. The doctor said his 'stuff' was perfect, so why wasn't this working? It must have been her.

"It didn't work," Brennan finally spoke, glancing up at him when he set the test back in front of her, looking down at her with apologetic eyes, as if this were somehow his fault, "this was the third time they tried. I don't think I want to go through the procedure for a fourth time. Maybe I'm just not supposed to have this baby."

"Bones," Booth's voice was soft and comforting, as he placed his hand over hers, in a bit of a more-than-friendly gesture, "you're going to be a great mom. And there's got to be a reason this isn't working. Did you consider trying a different donor? I know you wanted to use me, but if it's not working, maybe you should consider someone else."

"Perhaps I should take Fisher up on his offer," Brennan shrugged, picking up the stick and tossing it in the trash can next to her desk.

"Woah! No!" Booth exclaimed, holding up his hand to stop her while she was ahead, "no way I'm going to let you have Fisher's baby. We talked about this. Spawn of the Devil. Remember? No. You can go to a clinic and get an anonymous donor. You don't have to use me, or Fisher, or anyone else who works here."

"But, Booth, what if the donor is some kind of psycho path?" Brennan asked, pursing her lips, "I'd feel more comfortable having a baby with someone whom I know, like you. Looks wise, you'd be an exceptional breeder, and you're kind hearted and courageous. If I go to a clinic, for all I know, I could be having a baby with an axe murderer."

"They do background checks," Booth chuckled lightly at her slight paranoia, "Sweets said some clinics promise that your kid will be a good looking braniac. Why don't you go to one of those places. Sure, they're expensive, but you're rich. You can afford it."

"I want to have _your_ baby, Booth," Brennan concluded stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest, "if you don't want to anymore, then I just won't have a baby."

"No, Bones, you want a baby," Booth sighed, "you can just, try again."

He couldn't believe he was letting her take him on a guilt trip.

"I actually wanted to propose an idea," Brennan said casually, as Booth cocked an eyebrow to give her a curious look before she continued, "I was thinking, since the artificial insemination isn't taking, then maybe we could, try the natural way."

Booth's hand immediately went to loosen his tie nervously, since it felt like it was beginning to strangle him when he tried to swallow the dry feeling in his mouth. He felt like they needed to crack a window, let some air in, as he shifted warmly and uncomfortably in his suit. Did Bones just say she wanted to have a baby with him the 'natural' way?

"Bones," his voice was a few octaves higher than normal as he swallowed again, trying to regain his composure, "by the natural way, you mean..."

"Yes," Brennan nodded in confirmation when his words trailed off, "but if you think that would create too much of an emotional bond, we don't have to. I just wanted to make the suggestion, because it's not really that big of a deal in reality."

"Not really that big of a deal?" Booth asked, his eyes widening in surprise at her words, "it's a big deal, Bones, whether you want to admit it or not."

"I don't see how it's a big deal," Brennan shrugged, "it's just intercourse, Booth. I'm not asking you to make love with me, just, intercourse. To conceive a child together. Nothing more. Nothing romantic about it. I'm only asking for a favor. Friend to friend."

"Bones, a favor would be if you asked me to get you a cup of water from the cooler," he tried to explain to her, "asking me to have sex with you isn't asking for a friendly favor."

"So you don't want to do it?" Brennan asked, slightly disappointed, since, if he didn't want to, she wasn't going to be able to have the baby she wanted so desperately.

"Bones," Booth rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, feeling bad about rejecting her, but knowing that sex was not an option, "can't you just try the insemination again?"

"It's not enjoyable, Booth," Brennan told him, "especially when you take the test, only to be let down. I only want to try it naturally once. Maybe it's just me, but I want to see if it's the procedure first, so I can know for a fact. If we try it the natural way, and I don't get pregnant, then I can know that it's just me."

Booth could see the pleading in her eyes, and hear it in her voice, as she explained her reasoning for wanting to try to conceive a baby naturally. As much as he wanted to tell her no, that it was never going to happen, no matter how much she begged, he couldn't bring himself to let her down, and be the reason she didn't get a baby.

"Bones," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Booth," Brennan sighed as well, her shoulders slumping slightly in disappointment, "I shouldn't have asked. That's what Angela calls 'lack of filter'."

Booth had to laugh lightly, her social awkwardness relieving the tension in the room.

"Bones," he sighed again, his tone much less harsh than it was before, "we can try it the natural way. But only once."

"Booth," Brennan beamed, standing from her chair and pulling him into a tight 'man hug', taking him by surprise, "thank you."

"Not a problem," he promised, hugging her back after he got over the initial shock.

Brennan unwrapped her arms from around him and looked up, the excitement apparent in her eyes, which were sparkling happily.

"Let's try tonight," she suggested, "after work."

Booth swallowed again, mentally cursing himself. He thought he'd have more time to prepare for this. But what was there to prepare for? This was just for child conceiving only. He didn't have to make it romantic, or buy her dinner. Like she said, it was a friendly favor. But friends didn't impregnate one another, especially not naturally.

"Okay," he managed, forcing a smile, "tonight it is."

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

Brennan had just finished up the last of her work, and was hanging her lab coat back up on the coat rack in her office, when she heard a soft tap on the door before it opened.

"Hey, sweetie," Angela's voice chirped, "haven't seen much of you today."

"I was busy," Brennan said, smoothing down her shirt as she went to pick up her pocketbook, which was resting next to her desk.

There was a short few minutes of silence that loomed over them. Just as Angela went to ask Brennan if she wanted to go grab some drinks with her, Hodgins, and Cam, Brennan spoke again, filling the awkward silence.

"I'm going to have sex with Booth tonight."

Angela's jaw hung slightly slack when Brennan's words left her mouth. She tried to think of something to say, but was too shocked and taken aback to process a sentence. Brennan turned to look at her friend, who was just staring at her with an open mouth.

"What?" Brennan asked, oblivious as to why Angela was surprised.

"You just told me you're going to have sex with Booth, and then you want to just pick up your purse and go home like it's no big deal?" Angela asked.

Brennan shrugged.

"It's not a big deal," she said, simply, "the insemination didn't work, again, so I suggested we try the natural way. You're the one who tried to tell me to do it the natural way to begin with," she reminded her, "you should be happy."

Angela sighed and pressed a palm to her forehead.

"Sweetie, I didn't mean have sex with Booth and pretend it means nothing," Angela told her, "I meant, either, A, wait until you're in love with somebody, or, B, tell Booth the way we all know you really feel about him. Tell him you love him."

"I don't love Booth," Brennan said, almost too quickly.

Angela laughed lightly at how defensive she was.

"Do what you want to do, Brennan," Angela said, knowing she had no control over what Brennan did or didn't do with her life, "but just know what you're doing, okay?"

"I, don't understand," Brennan said, slightly confused.

"Yes, you do," Angela assured her, before putting the straps of her purse over her shoulder, "think about it, sweetie."

Confused, Brennan walked out of the lab after her friend, blind to the fact that having sex with Booth was going to be a lot more complicated than she was expecting.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

When she reached the apartment of Seeley Booth, Brennan tapped on the front door, crossing her arms over her chest as she waited. After only a few seconds, the door opened, and Booth smiled in the friendliest way he could at her.

"Hi," he greeted, opening the door a little wider to invite her in, "you're here."

"I'm here," Brennan confirmed, placing her purse on the floor as she looked around the little apartment, which didn't even hold a candle to hers, "maybe we should have done this at my place. My bed is probably more comfortable, especially for you, since you have a bad back and all. I just don't want you to be in pain when-"

"Bones, I'm fine," Booth laughed lightly, his cheeks burning slightly at the mention of why she was even at his apartment in the first place, "so," he looked around, pressing his hands together, "what do you want to do? Do you want to do this now? Or do you want to wait?"

Brennan shrugged, tugging at the bottom of her shirt, nervously. She wasn't entirely sure why she was nervous, but she was. And Booth was equally as nervous as she was.

"I don't have a preference," Brennan told him, "so whatever you want to do."

"Then maybe we should do it now," Booth chuckled lightly, "this way it's done, and it doesn't have to be awkward anymore just, you know, standing here."

"Right," Brennan agreed, "so we should probably, go to your bedroom, correct?"

"Yeah, sure," he nodded, gesturing with his hand to tell her to follow him.

Brennan obeyed and followed Booth with every step he took, until he reached the bedroom, opening the door and letting her inside before shutting it behind them. After the door clicked shut, they looked at each other, and, for the first time that day, Booth realized what they were doing. He was about to sleep with Bones. His partner. His best friend. The person he had been in love with for four years. He wanted to say something, tell her that they couldn't do this, but he couldn't stop her now. Not after she was getting her hopes up for a baby.

Booth cleared his throat, reaching for the lamp so he could turn it on, only to be stopped by Brennan's hand.

"Leave it off," she suggested, "this way it'll be easier for you to detach."

"Alright," Booth said, warily, regretting his decision more and more with each passing second of awkward silence.

A few more seconds of silence before Brennan spoke.

"Okay," she said, her voice sounding a few octaves higher than normal this time, "um..."

She reached for the hem of his shirt, only to be the one to be stopped this time.

"Bones, I can undress myself," he said, his voice sounding slightly uncomfortable, as he reached down for the hem of his shirt, and pulled it off himself in one quick motion.

Brennan only nodded and followed his lead, unfastening the buttons on her blouse and sliding it as quickly as she could off her shoulders. Her cheeks glowed red, even though she knew he couldn't see her in the pitch black room. Just the fact that she was standing in front of Booth in only a pink lace bra made her blush harder than she could ever remember.

She was only aware that he was still undressing when she heard the zipper on his jeans being pulled down, and the sound of fabric hitting the floor filled the quiet little room. Brennan hastily slid her skirt off of her legs, stepping out of it once she was finished. There was another long silence, as they looked at each other, only able to make out the shape of the person standing in front of them in the pitch black room.

"You ready?" Booth asked, his voice sounding slightly hoarse.

Brennan nodded, forgetting that he couldn't see her, and stepped to the bed, taking a seat on the edge, able to hear the sheets rumple under her. She could feel Booth's presence when he sat on the other side of the bed, reaching over to touch her burning cheek softly.

"Should I lay down?" Brennan asked, keeping her voice low.

"Probably," Booth suggested, his hands drifting to her shoulders to help lay her gently down so her back was flat to the mattress.

Once she was laying down, Brennan pulled him hastily too her, wanting to get this over with, now that she saw how awkward it really was going to be. She captured his lips in a searing kiss, the only sounds in the room audible being their short gasps of breath between kisses, and the sound of their lips parting and mingling wetly together. Brennan didn't hesitate to part her lips for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth as she ran her fingers slowly over his toned back, feeling every crease in the muscles.

_This kiss is fake_, she told herself, _it's only to increase stimulation to make the process of the intercourse go faster. It's like the mistletoe kiss_.

Except nothing about this kiss was like the mistletoe kiss. The mistletoe kiss had been an awkward clash of lips. Mouths remained closed, hands stayed, for the most part, to themselves, and they were all fully clothed. But tonight, their tongues caressed one another, hands traveled over skin, soft sounds of encouragement filled the air. Brennan was pulled out of her thoughts, and gasped when she felt his lips slide off of hers, and to the skin of her neck, nipping gently at the skin before working their magic. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as he kissed her, her eyes falling shut in the pleasure he was giving her at the moment.

"Booth," his name fell from her lips, sounding so natural. She wanted to moan it over and over, loving the way it sounded coming from her mouth.

Only the one syllable word pulled Booth back into reality. What the hell was he doing? Was he insane? This was never going to work. If they had sex tonight, their relationship would never be the same.

"Bones," he whispered, pulling away from her apologetically, "we can't do this."

"Why not?" Brennan asked, tugging him back to her, her fingers still in his hair, "it's just sex, Booth. Just child conception."

"No, it's not, Bones, and you know that just as well as I do," Booth huffed, sitting up straight, his back against the headboard, "this isn't going to be 'just sex'. It's going to be more."

"We're not making love," she reminded him, "we're making a baby."

"I know what you think we're doing," he promised her, knowing that everything he was feeling was his own fault entirely, "but it's not going to stay physical. It's not going to stay just child conception. We're going to feel things that we shouldn't be feeling together. We drew a line, Bones, and this is one hundred percent crossing that line."

"I...don't understand," Brennan's eyes welled up with tears when she spoke.

Booth drew in a long breath before he responded.

"If we do this," he started, "I'm going to fall hard. Harder than I already fell."

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said, knowing good and well what he meant, but not allowing herself to accept the fact that he just admitted his feelings for her.

"Yes you do," he assured her, taking her burning face gently between his hands, "I thought I'd be able to do this, since it's not supposed to mean anything, but once we actually started kissing, and touching each other, I realized that as much as we pretended we didn't feel anything, we did. I felt it, and I know you did too."

"That's normal," Brennan assured him, her voice sounding unsure as she looked into his eyes, able to see them only the slightest bit in the pitch black room, "it's normal for you to be aroused, Booth. We're two attractive adults with biological needs and urges."

"I'm not talking about arousal, Bones," he was slightly frustrated with her, his hands unintentionally pressing harder on her face as he held it between his hands, "I'm talking about those other things that we felt. You're whole body was covered in goose bumps. We were already sweating, and nothing even happened yet. I stopped because I could feel it going there."

"Going where?" she asked, her voice low in disappointment.

"Going from just sex to making love," he responded honestly.

Brennan was quiet as he let go of her face, turning away from her when he went to stand from the bed, unable to just look into those sad, puppy dog eyes anymore. He only stopped when he heard Brennan's voice, and felt her hand on his arm.

"Booth, wait," Brennan said, hastily, placing her hand on the top of his arm, remembering what Rebecca had said to her, when they were talking about she and Booth's former relationship.

'_I think there's a moment for two people, where they can either catch fire or...'_. Rebecca had never finished the sentence, but Brennan figured out the gist of what she was trying to say.

"What's up?" Booth asked, turning his head over his shoulder to look at her, "do you want me to get your clothes for you?"

"No," Brennan shook her head, sliding over to the edge of the bed, so she could sit next to him, her hand tracing ever so gently down his arm, "the opposite."

"I'm, not sure what you mean," Booth said, looking curiously at his partner.

Without words, Brennan showed him what she was talking about. She shifted positions to straddle his waist, seeing his pupils dilate when she did.

"Bones," his voice was hoarse, "I-I don't think this is-"

Brennan cut him off when she pressed her lips softly to his, making sure that nothing in the kiss was urgent, or meaningless. Making sure that every touch of their lips showed how she truly felt about him. He was so much more than her partner, so much more than her friend, and she was finally going to be able to show him that. Her arms were fastened tightly around his neck, his arms around her waist, enabling him to run his hands in a slow caress over the exposed skin of her back. Silently, Brennan took his hand and lead it up to the hook of her bra.

"Bones," he sighed against her lips, pulling away once again, "you don't understand. I'm serious. This isn't going to stay physical."

"I know, Seeley," Brennan whispered, using his rarely used first name, just so he knew how serious she was, "I don't want it to."

Booth blinked in surprise, unsure if he heard her correctly.

"There's a moment for two people, where they can either catch fire, or," she paused when she recited Rebecca's words, since she wasn't sure either how she wanted to end that sentence, "this is our moment. I don't want it to slip by. I don't want to miss our moment."

There was a long pause between the two of them, Booth's hands traveling absent mindedly over her back as he soaked in her words.

"You're serious," he concluded.

"Serious as a heart attack," she smiled, proudly, since she used the correct term that time.

"Hey, you do listen to me," Booth smiled softly, pressing his forehead affectionately to hers, "I told you that one almost a year ago."

Brennan nodded, bracing her hands on his shoulders to hold herself close.

"Mhm," she responded with a small nod, "so, are we going to do this or not?"

"I think you know the answer to that question, Miss Brennan," he chuckled lightly, before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers, for the third time, only, neither of them dared to break it that time around.

(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)

**One Month Later**

"Bones," Booth was out of breath when he went into her office, practically slamming the door behind him, clicking the lock before he leaned against the wall to catch his breath, "jeez, Bones, I thought you were in trouble. Word of advice, don't text me saying 'come to my office right now. Urgent'. It freaks me out."

"Sorry," Brennan apologized, unable to wipe the smile off her face as she looked at him.

"It's fine," he breathed, standing up straight now, "now what was so important that it couldn't wait?"

Brennan bit her lip to keep from smiling like an idiot, taking a deep breath before she spoke.

"I'm pregnant," her smile was practically glowing when she spoke those simple two words.

She laughed lightly when she saw Booth's expression, seeming almost frozen in shock.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, stepping closer to Brennan.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated, meeting him halfway, barely able to contain her excitement when they stood close to one another, only a small space separating their bodies.

"You're pregnant," Booth's shocked expression turned into a smile, looking just as excited as she was.

He closed the small gap between their bodies, pulling her into a tight, excited hug, resisting the urge to pick her up, since he knew she probably wouldn't appreciate that.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled, practically melting into him as she hugged him tightly, never wanting to stop that single moment of pure happiness, "I'm pregnant."


	5. Misery Business

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've had a one-shot idea. xD But the other day I was listening to 'Misery Business' by Paramore and it sparked an idea. So I guess you can call this a songfic? =]**

**It's my alternate ending to "The Man In The Wall" from season one. **

**Also, I copied and pasted the lyrics from a website, so feel free to tell me if they're wrong.**

**Also, also (xD), in the beginning of this one, I used the dialog from the episode, so I'm not taking credit for that.**

"Misery Business"

A OneShot/Songfic by pleasedontstoptherainxx

**Description: When Booth and Tessa break it off, Brennan sees her opportunity.**

**

* * *

**

_"**I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
****She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
****It's a matter of time before we all run out... When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth **_

_**I waited eight long months  
****She finally set him free  
****I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me  
****Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
****She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
****But I got him where I want him now  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****To steal it all away from you now  
****But God does it feel so good  
****Cause I got him where I want him now  
****And if you could then you know you would  
****Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good **_

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
****Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
****And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way **_

_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
****Looking as innocent as possible to get to who  
****They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right  
****Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
****But I got him where I want him now  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****To steal it all away from you now  
****But God does it feel so good  
****Cause I got him where I want him right now  
****And if you could then you know you would  
****Cause God it just feels so... **_

_**It just feels so good **_

_**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
****Not one of them involving you  
****Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
****Not one of them involving... **_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
****But I got him where I want him now  
****Whoa, I never meant to brag  
****But I got him where I want him now  
****Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
****To steal it all away from you now  
****But God does it feel so good  
****Cause I got him where I want him now  
****And if you could then you know you would  
****Cause God it just feels so... It just feels so good.****"**_

* * *

Booth twisted the umbrella in his drink around the glass absent mindedly, the only thing on his mind being Tessa, and the vacation he was about to be taking, alone. He'd almost forgotten his partner was sitting next to him, until he caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye, and glanced at her once more.

"You know, this really isn't gonna be the type of vacation I was hoping for," he said, deciding to confide in the good doctor, even though he figured he'd regret it once she started on one of her anthropological rants.

He was half expecting to hear "anthropologically speaking," and then a bunch of nonsense, and was surprised when only one word left her mouth.

"Oh?"

Booth waited for her to continue. When he saw she wasn't going to, he proceeded to explain, even though he wasn't one hundred percent sure if she was interested.

"Tessa's not going, something came up at work," he explained.

Brennan knew that was some kind of code for saying 'Tessa and I broke up'. Angela had explained that to her once. She said if someone's excuse for not having their significant other with them was 'something came up at their job', it usually meant things either went bad or were going to in the near future.

"That's too bad, I'm sorry," Brennan tried her best to be empathetic, her stomach feeling slightly uneasy when she saw how sincerely hurt he looked, "hey," she tried to cheer him up, "I like going on vacation by myself."

"Really?" Booth asked, slightly amused by this.

"Sure, nothing wrong with being alone," she told him.

"No, I mean, you like to go on vacation?"

Brennan picked up on the tiny bit of sarcasm in his voice, growing mentally annoyed with her partner now. Here she was, trying to comfort him, and he couldn't stop himself from just being the same, sarcastic, son of a bitch that he always was. It was so Booth-like of him to quip at her when she was trying to help.

"Yeah, I go places all the time," she answered, deciding not to snap at him, since he was probably only poking fun at her because he was upset about Tessa.

"You ever just, you know, sit on the beach and pretend there's no such thing as skeletons?" He asked.

"Is that in any way fun?" She avoided answering his question.

"When was the last time you got away?"

"Got away from what?"

Booth was growing tired of all this back and forth, answering questions with questions.

"Oh, Bones," he half sighed, only pausing shortly before he continued, "you know, 'cause what usually happens to me, I think about not coming back."

Brennan looked at him, only to see that he had resumed playing with the umbrella in his drink.

"Seriously?" She asked, sincerely surprised by his confession.

"Yeah, you know, you go with someone, you joke about not going back, the two of you laugh," he explained, "but when you're alone, the world is full of possibilities."

Brennan looked at him for a long moment as he put his jacket on, wanting to reach out and grab his arm, beg him not to leave. That would be irrational though. Why was he being nice to her anyway? He was acting very out of character.

"Booth," Brennan decided to metaphorically reach out and grab him with her words, as opposed to actually grabbing him, "you and Tessa broke up, didn't you?"

Booth offered her a small, bitter, chuckle.

"Yeah," he admitted, setting the umbrella down on the bar.

"I knew Tessa wasn't going to Jamaica with you before you told me," Brennan confessed.

Booth glanced at her curiously.

"How?"

"Angela."

Booth laughed bitterly again, shaking his head at himself.

"She tells Angela before she tells me," he rolled his eyes, a bitter smile on his face as he mumbled his next words, "typical Tessa."

Brennan half smiled comfortingly at her partner.

"You deserve better," she told him, barely realizing the emotional power of what just flew out of her mouth until Booth turned his head fully to look at her, his eyes having an almost endearing sparkle behind them, "so, much better," she continued, her voice almost catching in her throat after the first word.

"Bones," he half smiled adoringly at her, "look who has a heart deep down."

"The heart is a muscle," she quickly spouted the fact, in order to break the intensity of the moment between the two of them, "and technically everyone's is in the same place, so, deep down doesn't make much sense either."

"And here we go again," Booth rolled his eyes when she spoiled the almost moment between them.

"You're angry," she observed.

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line."

"Well being rude isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Neither is having this argument, so I'm just going to go grab a cab, and get some sleep before I have to leave for the airport tomorrow morning."

Brennan mentally cursed herself for being so socially awkward when he got up and left through the front door of Wong Fu's, leaving her there alone, with only the umbrella from his drink to keep her company. Leaving the little blue umbrella on the bar, she stood up as well, putting her jacket back on and following the same path out the door as he had only seconds prior. She practically prayed to the God that, she knew, didn't exist, that he wasn't gone already, and sighed in relief when she saw him standing on the curb, still waiting for a cab.

"Booth!" She called, trotting over to him as hastily as she could in her heels.

"What?" He asked, coldly, not turning to look at her.

Brennan chewed on the inside of her lip, unsure as to what she wanted to say. Her mind knew the basic gist of it, but she couldn't seem to form an appropriate sentence, or one that wouldn't scare him away, for that matter. She could see him growing impatient when she hesitated, only able to get the word, 'um' out of her mouth.

"Bones, spit it out," he huffed.

"I, don't have anything in my mouth."

"The words. Say whatever you wanted to tell me. But make it quick, because I'm getting this cab," Booth warned, motioning for the cab driver to pull over.

It was only when he opened the door to the taxi, threatening to leave her there, alone, again, that she was able to just blurt out the first sentence that came to mind. Placing her hand over his, where it was clutching the door handle of the taxi, she spoke quickly.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight," she blurted, seeing his pupils dilate slightly, though she took little notice, as the words just came out of her mouth, as if she'd opened the floodgate, "Tessa, she doesn't deserve you, but you deserve someone. And I know this is crazy, and not at all rational, but I think maybe I deserve someone too. But then again, I consumed a bit of alcohol in there, so maybe I'm not thinking as clearly as I normally do."

Booth had to laugh lightly at the last part, knowing she was just trying to cover her own ass incase he rejected her, or told her she was crazy. But he knew he'd be the crazy one if he even considered rejecting her. This time, things were going to be right. She wouldn't leave him there because they'd been drinking. They weren't nearly as drunk as they were the night they almost took that step. Booth knew he was thinking as clearly as ever, and, even though she said she wasn't, Brennan was just as sure as he was. Nodding towards the door, Booth opened it, and looked back at Brennan when she stood still.

"Come on," he invited.

Her pupils were the ones to dilate this time.

"Why?" She asked, her mind in a fog of desire and anticipation, rather than alcohol.

"Why?" Booth laughed at how clueless she was, "We're going to keep each other company tonight," he smiled a toothy grin at her, "like you said, we shouldn't be alone," he ducked under the roof and got into the cab, looking at Brennan, who stood frozen with her hand on the door, "Bones? You coming?"

Brennan nodded and got into the cab after him, sitting close, since she knew she was allowed to now. Never before did she sit so close to her partner that their legs brushed together, but she figured, if this night was going where she thought it was going, sitting close was one of the least intimate things that would go on in the next few hours. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand over her thigh, and peeked up at him. He was looking at her charmingly, as if asking for her approval, and Brennan's only response was putting her hand over his, her thumb stroking carefully over his knuckles as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

When the cab driver dropped them off in front of Booth's apartment building, Brennan rocked from her heels to her toes impatiently as Booth fumbled with his keys, unable to focus on the task at hand, which was simply unlocking his front door, with such a beautiful woman standing over his shoulder, waiting for him.

"Do you need assistance?" Brennan asked, when she saw how he was clumsily trying to jam his key into the lock on his door.

"No, I can do it," Booth grumbled, finally twisting the key, hearing it click before he turned the knob and opened the front door, letting Brennan in after him.

Without hesitation, Brennan reached behind her and closed the door once she was in the house, not wasting any time before starting on the buttons of her jacket, untying the waist once the buttons were finished and sliding it off her shoulders to the floor.

"Jeez, Bones, you don't waste any time do you?" Booth had to laugh at her urgency, working his jacket off his shoulders as well so they could be on the same track.

"Nobody has ever pissed me off the way you do, Booth," she growled, her own words causing her to get angry with him all over again, "you're a cocky, egotistical, son of a bitch," she reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it with more force than she needed to over his head, "but I've never felt such a strong, apparent, sexual tension with anyone the way I do with you either."

The last time Brennan saw him shirtless was when she knocked on his door with papers, and he answered it with his shirt open. For a minute that day, when she stared at his well defined chest that was visible through the parted white fabric of his dress shirt, she forgot what she went over there to do. She knew he must have noticed her staring at his stomach as she spoke about the file, doing an exceptional job at forming the words through the sound of her own heartbeat in her ears, when he quickly buttoned up the shirt, bringing her attention back to the case. Did he answer the door shirtless purposely to get a rise out of her? Brennan had contemplated it, and decided then, that he did. But two could play at the teasing game. Which is why, when they went to Washington state, she made sure to flirt with every man except Booth.

"Oh, Bones," Booth whispered, sultrily, grabbing the fabric of her shirt to pull her to him, leaning down to actually kiss her for the first time that night, mumbling into her mouth when their lips parted, "that is _so_ hot."

Normally, he'd want to take things slow, especially with Bones, but when their lips finally touched, it felt like nothing could be controlled. Their mouths crashed together, opening against each other, tongues wetly and clumsily pushing into the other's mouth, exploring the once forbidden territory, interacting with one another in a way they hadn't since their very first case together, outside the bar.

Brennan reached for the bottom of her shirt as well, only to be stopped. She whined when Booth's hands grabbed hers, bringing her efforts to a halt, completely unaware that they were moving back towards the wall until she felt her back against it. Growing annoyed, she tried to shake her hands out of his, feeling him let go, only to slide his carefully up the fabric of her shirt. His hands were cold, and rough, but she loved the feeling of them against her skin.

"Booth," she whispered breathlessly, when his lips slid from hers, leaving sloppy kisses up and down the line of her jaw, reaching down to run her hands over his forearms.

"Patience is a virtue, Bones," he reminded her, taking the bottom of her shirt to gently pull it over her head.

"Are you going to call me Bones in bed?" She asked, holding her arms over her head to assist him in removing her shirt.

"Probably," he told her, honestly, tossing the shirt into the corner to make a semi-neat, barely noticeable pile of their shirts, "but I guess we'll see when we get there, right?"

"Which won't be until next year if you keep moving so agonizingly slow."

"Patience-"

"Is a virtue, I know."

Booth smiled proudly down at his 'student'.

"Look who's catching on? You're a good student, Bones," he praised, pressing feather light kisses down to the base of her neck.

"I'm saying what I need to say to get you moving towards that bedroom faster," she told him, shamelessly, pressing her hands against his shoulders to push him forward, "Booth, you don't know how long I've wanted this. Since we met. Since the _day_ we met, Booth. I can't say that about any other man I've slept with."

Brennan whimpered when she felt his teeth scape gently down the side of her neck, soothing the skin by kissing back over the same path.

"God, Seeley, I want you," she mumbled incoherently, closing her eyes as her head pressed back against the wall.

Booth groaned when she used his first name, disconnecting his lips from her skin, hearing a small noise of protest from Brennan before he grabbed her face between his hands.

"Bones," he whispered, feeling her hands move up to wrap around his forearms, "tell me this isn't just tonight. That this isn't just a quick way to get your rocks off."

"No, never," she whispered back, barely aware of what she was agreeing to as she shook her head the best she could when he was holding her face.

"Promise me," he pressed his forehead against hers, their panting breaths synchronized by this point.

"I swear," she let go of his arms to run her hands down his chest, "I promise."

* * *

Brennan could hear her heart pounding in her ears as she pulled the covers on her partner's bed up to her shoulders, laughing lightly when she felt him roll over to nuzzle the skin of her cheek affectionately, his arms finding their way around her waist.

"Hi," Brennan whispered meekly, having to laugh at the awkwardness of her greeting.

After making love to her partner for hours, three times to be exact, the only thing she could say was 'hi'? She figured it was at least a change in pace, since the only words that had been leaving her mouth for the past few hours were 'Seeley' and 'oh, yes'.

"Hi," Booth mimicked her greeting playfully, smiling a radiant smile at her.

Brennan put her hand over his chest, able to feel his heart beat through his overheated skin.

"You're amazing," he told her, his fingers tracing her spine gingerly.

"So are you," she admitted, "best mate I've had in a while."

"Just in a while?" He asked, playfully.

"Don't push it," Brennan warned, only joking with him the way he was with her, "so are you glad you didn't go to Jamaica with Tessa?"

"Now I am. Maybe that was fate that Tessa and I broke up."

"I still don't believe in fate."

"And I still do. I guess some things never change."

Brennan's smile faded as she looked at him seriously.

"Are things going to change?" She asked, "For us?"

"Of course they are," he furrowed an eyebrow in confusion, "but for the better. We'll still do everything we used to, like go to Wong Fu's and bicker about stupid things, but, instead of just being annoyed at each other afterwards, we get to have hot make-up sex."

Brennan rolled her eyes playfully as he laughed, kissing her cheek softly.

"Still the same Booth. Never takes anything seriously."

"Still the same Bones. A pain in the ass."

Brennan rolled her eyes as she pressed her head to his chest, closing her eyes in contentment.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure, go for it."

"I would have gone to Jamaica with you if you would have asked," she filled him in, "I wanted you to ask, but you didn't."

"I didn't think you'd want to," he told her, honestly, "but, now that I know, next time

I go on vacation, I'll make sure to invite you."

"You better," Brennan joked, pressing a soft kiss to his chest as she pulled the covers over her head.

Booth lifted the covers to look down at her, hearing her laugh lightly as she peeked up at him, popping back out from under the blankets he held up for her to rest her head back against the base of his neck, her fingers wandering over his torso. He laughed at this new side of Brennan, liking how playful and almost childlike she was in their sexual afterglow.

Both of them were too focused on each other to hear the front door open. The only time they noticed that someone else was in the house was when Booth's bedroom door opened a crack, letting in some of the artificial light from the hallway. The room, which was previously only lit by moonlight, became a tiny bit lighter when the door opened, a voice making both of them jump and pull the blanket up to make sure they were covered.

"Seeley, I think I left my watch here, sorry to bother y-Oh, God! I'm sorry!" Tessa stuttered, when she saw the two partners in bed together, feeling a feeling of jealousy nip at the bottom of her stomach, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't expect you to have company."

Tessa tried to keep her eyes off the two of them as she walked hastily over to the night stand, her cheeks only growing hotter when she saw the condom box tossed carelessly on the floor, the small packets scattered around the same night stand that contained her watch.

"Sorry, Seeley," she mumbled, mortified, as she put the watch back around her wrist, using her right hand to push her thick blonde hair over one shoulder, "I'm, gonna go now."

Before she left, Brennan could see Tessa glance at them one last time, giving Brennan one of those looks that practically screamed, 'you're so lucky I don't have a gun in my hand'. But when she saw the dirty look Tessa gave her, Brennan had to laugh. Tessa, in Brennan's mind, was getting what she deserved. She let go of Booth, and Brennan took her opportunity. All that waiting finally paid off, and the look on Tessa's face just made it that much more satisfying.

"What are you laughing at?" Booth asked, laughing, only because Brennan was.

Brennan contemplated telling him what she found so amusing, but decided to keep that one under her hat.

"Nothing," she assured him, looking up at him through her eyelashes as she smiled softly, "nothing at all."


End file.
